My Hot Puppy
by RappSan14
Summary: Hanya seorang Kim Jongin yang punya peliharaan baru yang sungguh mengggairahkan#wtf this summary Chankai!Uke!Kai#ganti title nya xD


Author : Rapp San Tittle : My Puppy Cast : - Kim Jongin yang sekseh xD - Park Chanyeol - Other WARNING : Yaoi,Lemon,Crack Pair!,abal,kaga jelas,bahasa juga kaga jelas,typos,dll. Jongin,Chanyeol,dan member Exo lain nya milik SM,ortu mereka,dan Tuhan tapi epep ini punya saya wkwk . . . . . Jongin berjalan gontai menuju pintu apartmen mewah nya setelah mendengar bel apartmen nya berbunyi beberapa kali,ini masih jam 5 pagi,terlalu awal untuk bangun di hari libur kerja nya tapi seseorang di luar sana dengan brengseknya mengganggu istirahat Jongin dengan datang pagi pagi seperti ini. Jongin menguap,mengucek matanya dengan tangan kirinya dan membuka pintu bercat biru langit itu dengan tangan kanan nya. "Selamat pagi tuan muda" Sapa seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan pakaian formalnya membungkuk hormat pada Jongin,di belakangnya terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi,tapi Jongin tak menyadarinya. "Ada apa Lee ahjussi?kau mengganggu pagi ku yang menyenangkan" menyenangkan untuk melanjutkan tidur tentunya sambung Jongin dalam hati. "Tuan besar menyuruh saya mengantarkan sesuatu untuk anda" Lelaki paruh baya itu,Lee ahjussi salah satu orang kepercayaan ayah Jongin yang di panggil Tuan besar oleh mereka,tak jarang lelaki ini di perintahkan mengantar sesuatu kepada Jongin atau hanya menyampaikan pesan Tuan besarnya kepada pemuda tan itu. "Biar ku tebak,berkas berkas kerja yang membosankan itu lagi?" Jongin menguap,mengingat 2 hari yang lalu,berkas berkas kerja yang sungguh banyak yang di antarkan oleh orang ini,Jongin sampai tidak peduli tentang mempersilahkan Lee ahjussi masuk,ah sudahlah. "Tidak,ini..pesanan anda tuan muda" Seketika kantuk Jongin hilang,ia membuka matanya lebar lebar "Mana?mana?" Lee ahjussi menepi sedikit kemudian mata Jongin menangkap seorang pemuda yang sepertinya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya,tinggi dan tampan dengan surai merah nya yang acak acakan,jeans hitam ketat dengan kemeja putih yang urakan di tubuhnya dan... tangan dan leher putihnya di rantai. "Ah!peliharaan ku!,dimana ayah mendapatkan dia?" Seru Jongin semangat "Tuan besar bilang,ia mendapatkan pemuda ini di sebuah tempat pelalangan,anda suka tuan muda?" Lee ahjussi tersenyum kecil,ia masih ingat saat Jongin berumur 5 tahun,anak itu merengek meminta binatang peliharaan,dan ayahnya memberikannya puppy kecil yang lucu,dan sekarang Jongin mengganti puppy yang lucu itu dengan seorang manusia. "Tentu!aku sangat suka"Jongin menjawab dengan senyum lebarnya setelah mengamati pemuda itu beberapa saat,sedangkan pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya mematung di tempatnya,matanya terus menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kosong. "Ah syukurlah,kalau begitu saya pamit dulu Tuan muda"Lee ahjussi membungkuk hormat lagi,kemudian berbalik hendak pergi sebelum kembali menatap Jongin. "Ah,aku hampir lupa,namanya Park Chanyeol" dan Jongin pelan pelan menyeringai saat Lee ahjussi memberikan nya sebuah kunci. - Jongin membawa pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu ke dalam,ia mendudukkan pemuda itu di sofa empuk,lembut dan merah miliknya,kemudian berlalu untuk mengunci pintu apartmen nya dan kemudian kembali lagi ke tempat Chanyeol yang hanya duduk mematung dengan tatapan kosong dan datar nya. Jongin memdudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol,menatap pemuda itu intens. "Kau lapar?" "..." "Kau ingin mandi?" "..." "Atau kau butuh sesuatu?" "..." "Chan-" "Aku butuh rumah" Tiba tiba Chanyeol bersuara,Jongin terperangah,terkejut mendengar suara yang sungguh Damn!so sexy,berat dan menggairahkan . "Aku ingin pulang"Chanyeol bersuara lagi,masih dengan nada datar nya yang menurut Jongin sexy. Jongin bangkit ia kemudian berlutut di antara kedua kaki Chanyeol,menoleh ke atas,menatap dalam wajah rupawan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya datar,Jongin membawa jari jari lentiknya ke pipi Chanyeol,menangkup kedua pipi pemuda itu. "Mulai detik ini,kau milikku,peliharaan ku,dan aku Master mu,jadi panggil aku Master,walaupun sebenarnya aku lebih suka di panggil Jongin"Jongin mengelus pipi pucat Chanyeol,nada bicara nya terdengar memerintah "Dan mulai hari ini,aku rumah mu,dan kau akan selalu pulang kepadaku,mengerti mmm Yeollie?" Jongin tersenyum terperangah,sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya kembali datar,tapi tak bisa di pungkiri hatinya sedikit berdesir melihat senyum tipis itu,dan... rumah?ah Chanyeol selalu ingin punya rumah,dari dulu rumah baginya hanyalah panti asuhan sebelum ia di jual di pelelangan oleh sahabatnya sendiri,dan sekarang ia punya jongin sebagai rumah nya. "Mengerti.. Master"Chanyeol menjawab setelah terdiam beberapa lama. Dan setelahnya,Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol,menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol lama,ia menutup matanya kemudian mulai melumat bibir Chanyeol pelan pelan,awalnya Chanyeol hanya diam dan membiarkan Master nya,tapi lama kelamaan ia tak tahan juga,bibir Jongin sungguh lembut dan menggoda,jadi ia dengan perlahan mulai membalas bibir Jongin dengan awal yang begitu lembut dan pelan pelan berubahah menjadi lumatan lumatan panas dan menggairahkan dengan Chanyeol yang semakin mendominasi,ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga Jongin harus sedikit terdorong ke belakang. "Emmhh.."Jongin mendesah tertahan,tangan nya berpindah untuk meremas rambut acak acakan Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu mulai memasukkan lidah nya ke dalam rongga mulut Jongin. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan panas sebelum Jongin menarik rambut bagian belakang Chanyeol untuk membuat wajah Chanyeol menjauh dari wajahnya. Jongin bernafas putus putus,berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya sedangkan Chanyeol sedang berusaha menciumi lehernya masih dengan tangan yang terantai. Jongin tiba tiba mendorong bahu Chanyeol sehingga pemuda itu menjauh dari tubuh Jongin dan terjatuh dengan punggung bersender di sandaran sofa,ia menatap Jongin yang perlahan naik ke pangkuan nya sambil mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam saku piyama nya,ia membuka rantai di leher dan tangan Chanyeol kemudian membuang nya ke sembarang arah sehingga Chanyeol bebas,dan leher juga pergelangan tangan nya menampakkan warna kemerahan,tapi mereka berdua tak peduli,terlalu buta akan nafsu mereka saat ini. Chanyeol kembali menarik Jongin kedalam ciuman bergairahnya,tangan nya tak tinggal diam dan mulai merambat memasuki piyama biru langit Jongin,mengelus perut rata pemuda itu dan memainkan nipple nya "Enhhh..anhh.." tentu saja membuat Jongin mendesah apalagi saat bibir Chanyeol turun ke leher nya dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di sana. "Just fuck me hard Yeol~"Bisik Jongin seduktif,membuat Chanyeol semakin horny,dan seharian itu hanya terdengar erangan dan desahan erotis,bersyukur saja apartmen itu kedap suara. Sampe situ aja dulu,kalo review nya bagus saya lanjutin,kalo ngga ya di hapus xD Mohon bantuan nya karna saya masih newbie,kritik dan saran di terima. RnR 


End file.
